Always knock first
by BTRlover17
Summary: Kendall should know to always knock first


**Always knock first **

**Summary: ****Kendall should always knock first **

**Pairing: ****James and Kendall **

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own the boys or the show even though I would love to own them especially Logan and Kendall. I also don't own anything you may recognise just my own idea. **

**This is dedicated to the totally amazing Panda-Boo16, who is an amazing author and friend. Check out her stories. :D**

It had been a long day for Kendall Knight, waking early for rehearsals; ten hours of harmonies and dance routines and to top it all off, Jo wanted to go to the movies tonight. All the blonde wanted to do was go to sleep but knew that if he didn't meet Jo, she would do nothing but nag. Kendall said bye to the others and trudged down the stairs to meet his girlfriend, noticing the disappointed look on James' face when he told the group his plans.

James let out a sigh as he watched Kendall's retreating figure. He could tell that the blonde didn't want to go out but thankfully he hadn't decided to let Jo down. James was more than happy to have the room to himself for a few hours, firstly so he could get some beauty sleep and secondly to deal with the raging boner he'd had since Kendall bent over in his tight jeans during rehearsals. James had had a crush on Kendall ever since he could remember; there was just something about the blonde that James couldn't get enough off, but he knew he never stood a chance as Kendall was straight and with Jo.

Rushing up the stairs ahead of Carlos and Logan, James headed straight to the room him and Kendall shared, smiling at Mama Knight on the way through. Once he was safely in his bedroom, James popped the button of his jeans and made quick work of the zipper before pulling the material down to his knees. Luckily for the pretty boy, his jeans were tight enough for him not to have to wear underwear so he didn't have to pull his boxer's down. He fisted his cock, head thumping lightly against the door as he began to stroke himself, pretending that it was Kendall's hand that was wrapped around his cock. Thrusting his hips forward, James began to stroke himself faster flicking his wrist at the head, biting on his bottom lip to cover his moans and groans. Feeling his release near, James began to pump himself at a ridiculous speed, his hips thumping wildly against the door. The pretty boy managed to stop himself from moaning Kendall's name as he came, covering his hand with his release.

Kicking his jeans to the side James went to clean himself up. Heading towards the bathroom, James let out a sad sigh as he thought about what Kendall and Jo were doing. Would the blonde ever take him to the movies or hold his hand like he did Jo's. After he had washed his hands, the pretty boy tugged his shirt over his head, dropping it into the laundry basket before pulling on a pair of sweatpants from his dresser and falling onto his bed. Not bothering to pull the covers' back, James laid back and closed his eyes falling into his usually fantasies.

Kendall groaned slightly at Jo's choice of movie. It's not that he didn't like spending time with the other blonde but did she have to choose cheesy romance films every time they came to the movies. Sending Jo a smile when she turned towards him, Kendall slowly made his way into the screen wishing he had blown her off for the first time. Settling into his seat, the blonde looked around and counted one other guy apart from him. Grabbing a handful of popcorn, Kendall slouched down in his seat as the lights in the theatre darkened.

Just as the movie started, Jo turned to look at Kendall and raised an eyebrow. Sighing to himself the blonde sat up straight in his seat and wrapped an arm around Jo, who snuggled close as the film began. Kendall grabbed another handful of popcorn wishing he was in his bed back at the Palmwoods. The blonde didn't bother to pay attention to the movie as he felt his eyes shut, the film becoming background noise. A nudge in the ribs brought Kendall sharply back to his senses, looking over at Jo, the blonde gave her an apologetic smile, it wasn't his fault the film was boring. Feeling his eyes close again, Kendall ignored the nudge to the ribs that Jo gave him as he felt himself pulled into a deep slumber, aching muscles slowly relaxing.

_Kendall licked a line along the underside of James' cock, before sucking the tip into his mouth. The pretty boy couldn't help but moan and thrust his hips up, forcing more of his cock into the blondes' hot mouth. Gripping James' hips to stop him thrusting Kendall hollowed his cheeks and began to bob his head up down, moaning as James length twitched inside his mouth. Bringing his hand up to James' mouth Kendall ordered, "Suck," James eagerly sucked the digits into his mouth, swirling his tongue from base to tip. James spread his legs further apart when he felt Kendall pull his fingers free from his mouth and trail them down his body. Pressing gently against James' entrance, Kendall moaned as he felt his finger slide in past the ring of muscle, James' insides instantly tightening around his finger. Noticing that James had scrunched his face up at the discomfort, Kendall leant forward and began to suck on the tip of James' cock, tongue lapping up all the pre cum James had to offer. _

The pretty boy woke up with a start, his erection pressing painfully against the material of his sweatpants. Running a hand down his chest, James slid his hand below the material of his sweatpants, pulling them down and kicking them to the side, before grasping his leaking cock, hissing slightly at the friction. Running his hand slowly along his length, the pretty boy closed his eyes, mind tricking him into believing it was Kendall's hand wrapped around his aching member. Increasing his pace slightly, James brought his spare hand up to his nipples, taking the left one between his thumb and index finger, tweaking the bud until it pebbled under his touch. Moving his hand over to his right nipple, giving it the same treatment he had given his left nipple. When the tall boy moved his hand away both nipples were erect and cherry pink against his tanned chest.

The brunette could feel his orgasm building, squeezing the base of his length as he sucked two fingers into his mouth, covering them liberally with saliva. Once they were thoroughly covered, James ran them down his heated body until he reached his entrance. Tracing his finger around the tight hole, James scrunched his face slightly as he slid a digit in, his inner walls clenching around the intrusion. The pretty boy took a few deep breaths before he began to pump his finger in and out of his entrance.

Once the movie had finally ended, Kendall stood from his seat and stretched his aching muscles, looking forward to heading back to the Palmwoods and into his bed. Making his way out of the theatre, the blonde felt Jo take his hand, lacing their fingers together. "Did you wanna come back to mine for a while, my dad's out of town and he won't be back till tomorrow night?" Jo asked flipping her hair over her shoulder and batting her eyelashes at Kendall.

As nice as it would be to go further with Jo, Kendall was too tired to even think about that. "Maybe another time," Kendall replied shaking his head, the disappointment in Jo's eyes evident. "Yeah, another time," Jo said, trying to discreetly unlace their fingers but Kendall noticed and brought his hand up to run through his hair, dislodging his hand from Jo's. The walk back to the Palmwoods was silent, half of Kendall's brain berating him for not taking up Jo's offer while the other half kept telling him all he wanted to do was sleep.

When the pair arrived at the Palmwoods, Kendall pressed a quick kiss to Jo's cheek before heading off in the direction of 2J. When the blonde entered the apartment he was not surprised to see Carlos and Logan at the dinner table, Carlos shoving corn dogs into his mouth while Logan worked on his maths homework. "James is sleeping," Logan said answering Kendall unasked question. Smiling at the smart boy, Kendall headed towards the room him and James shared.

The blonde paused when he reached his closed bedroom door, a series of moans and gasps emitting from the room beyond the door. Pushing open the door as quietly as possible, one hand quickly covering his mouth to hide the gasp at the sight that met him. James was laid on his bed; legs spread wide, one hand stroking his cock while the other tunnelled between his legs. Kendall couldn't tear his eyes away from the pretty boy spread out on the bed, his own length pressing against his jeans.

Kendall leant against the door frame as he continued to watch James finger himself, the hand on his cock stopping as he brushed against his prostate. "Harder. Kendall please," James moaned thrusting his hips down, fingers delving deeper inside of him. The blonde felt his mouth drop open in shock as he listened to the brunette continuously moan his name, each moan punctuated with an arch of his back.

Feeling his cock twitch against the material of his jeans, Kendall stepped forward slamming the door shut, keeping one hand behind his back to flip the lock into place. Hearing the door slam broke James out of his fantasy of Kendall fucking him hard and fast from behind while whispering everything he was going to do to him into his ear. Jolting his head to the side to see who had walked in, James let out a high pitched scream when he spotted Kendall stood by the door arms crossed, expression unreadable.

James quickly pulled his fingers out of his entrance before jumping up and running to the bathroom. Unluckily for the taller boy, Kendall was faster than him and the pretty boy soon found himself running into the blonde. James turned and ran towards his bed, standing all over his pillow as he pressed himself into the corner of the room. "James please come down," Kendall said as he advanced towards the bed. The taller boy let out another high pitched scream as Kendall reached the bottom of his bed.

Jumping off the side of the bed, the pretty boy headed back towards the bathroom, screaming as he felt a hand grab his arm and press his body against his dresser. "I'm sorry Kendall, I can change, please don't hate me, I can change," James rambled tears streaming down his face and onto the dresser. "James calm down," Kendall said pressing his body against the taller boys', allowing him to feel his arousal through his jeans. The pretty boys' tears stopped as he felt a hardness press against his lower back.

"Do you feel that James, do you feel how hard I am from watching you finger yourself," Kendall whispered in James' ear, shifting his body slightly so his arousal pressed harder against James' back. Before the brunette could reply, Kendall spun him around and smashed their lips together, a muffle squeak leaving the pretty boys' lips. Slowly but surely James began to work his lips against Kendall's, the blonde smiling into the kiss. Bringing his hands up, James tangled them into Kendall's hair, tugging slightly as the blonde brought their hips together.

Licking along James' bottom lip, Kendall begged for access which was quickly granted. Running his tongue along the roof of James' mouth, Kendall began to map out the taller boys' sensitive spots, his hands massaging circles into the brunettes' hips. Pulling himself away from James, Kendall licked along James' jaw before working on the sensitive skin just below the pretty boys' ear. Nipping and sucking on the tanned skin below him, the blonde made his way down the taller boys' neck, biting down when he reach James' pulse point.

Pulling away, Kendall admired the purple mark which had appeared on James' neck before leaning forward and running his tongue over the mark soothingly. Tightening his grip on James' hips, Kendall brought them forward, hissing as his clothed erection rubbed against James' exposed one. Removing his hands from James' hips, Kendall reached down and grabbed the hem of his shirt pulling it quickly over his head.

Popping the button of his jeans, the blonde made quick of his zipper, hands gripping both jeans and boxer before pulling them down to pool around his ankles. Kicking the material to the side, Kendall took a step closer to James, hands reclaiming their place on the pretty boy's hips. Pulling James forward, Kendall let out a moan as he felt their bare erections rub together. "Fuck James," Kendall breathed, his chest rising harshly with every breath.

Not being able to control himself anymore, Kendall gripped James' hips tightly, turning the taller boy around and pressing him back against the dresser. Leaning forward Kendall began to nibble on the skin behind James' ear, relishing every gasp and moan that left the pretty boys' mouth. Licking a line along James' shoulder blades, Kendall began to press kisses against the taller boys' back, slowly making his way down to James' ass.

Once he was kneeling on the floor, Kendall ran his hands over the smooth expanse of James' back, as he pressed kisses to the pretty boys' cheeks. Running his tongue over the smooth skin, Kendall bit down on the creamy coloured skin eliciting a gasp from the taller boy. Spreading the taller boys' cheeks, the blonde let out a moan when he spotted James' gaping hole, twitching feverishly.

Leaning forward Kendall ran his tongue over the pinkish hole, cock throbbing as James thrust his hips back, his insides enveloping the blondes' exploring tongue even more. Circling his tongue around the edge of the pretty boys' entrance, Kendall thrust his tongue into the hole, pressing against James' sweet spot. "There," James gasped thrusting his hips down onto the wet muscle. Jabbing his tongue against the spot repeatedly, Kendall sucked against James' hole before pulling away. A whimper left the taller boys' throat as he felt Kendall pull away.

Pressing the head of his cock against James' gaping hole, Kendall leant forward to whisper in the taller boys' ear. "You want me to fuck you don't you? I will once you answer this. Who were you thinking about when you were fingering yourself?" Kendall felt James shudder beneath. "You, always you," James replied a blush spreading across his cheeks. That must of have been the answer the blonde was looking for, as he began to slide into James' tight heat, moaning as the pretty boys' tight walls clenched around his member.

When he was fully sheathed inside James, Kendall paused for a few moments to allow the taller boy to adjust. Nibbling on the brunette's ear lobe, Kendall said, "Do you want me to fuck over this dresser so hard you can't walk for a week?" "Yes, please fuck me," James begged pushing his hips back against Kendall's. Smirking to himself, the blonde pulled his hips back slightly before pushing back in, eyes squeezing shut as James' inner walls hugged his length.

Thrusting in and out of the taller boy, Kendall reached down and spread the brunette's cheeks so he could see his cock sliding in and out of James' tight ass. "You like this don't you. Me behind you shoving my long hard cock into your tight ass, stretching and filling you to the brim," Kendall said nibbling on James' neck, feeling his cock twitch he leant forward again, "Can you feel that, my big cock twitching inside you." James could do nothing but moan as Kendall began to thrust his cock faster and harder into his ass.

"Harder! Please Kendall, HARDER!" James shouted as the blonde angled his hips and hit the brunette's sweet spot. Gripping tightly to the pretty boys' hip, Kendall began to pound into the taller boy, revelling in the way James arched his back and stuck his ass out, just begging for more. Placing his hands on the dresser on either side of James' waist, Kendall began to thrust harder and faster, the force of his thrusts raising the taller boy onto his tip toes.

Running his hands over James' chest, Kendall began to tweak and twist his nipples, loving the feel of the pretty boy squirming below him. Reaching around to grip the brunette's leaking member, the blonde felt it twitch in his hand. "Please Kendall, I'm gonna cum," James begged thrusting forward into Kendall's fist whilst simultaneously thrusting back onto Kendall's cock. The blonde let out a chuckle as he removed his hand from around James' cock. "I'm gonna make you scream my name. I'm gonna make you cum like you never have before," Kendall grunted his own release nearing.

James could do nothing but moan as he felt Kendall pound into him. He would be lucky if he could walk for a while let alone dance. The taller boy could tell Kendall was close, the blondes' hands gripping his hips so tightly he was sure there would be bruises in the morning. It was becoming too much for James and he couldn't help but lose it when Kendall whispered in his ear, "Come for me Jamie."

Throwing his head back, James screamed Kendall's name as he came, rope after rope of white liquid spilling from his aching cock across his dresser, some dripping down the draws. Watching James come undone in front of him, and his inner walls clenching around his member so tightly he thought he would pass out, Kendall came with a shout, filling the taller boy to the brim, his head falling to rest against James' shoulder.

Once he had emptied himself into the brunette, Kendall rested his head against James' back, the pretty boy panting below him. Pulling out slowly, Kendall stood up, moving forward quickly to wrap a arm around James as his knees gave out and he buckled against the dresser. Pressing a loving kiss to the side of the pretty boys' face, the blonde guided him over to Kendall's bed, pulling back the covers and sliding the taller boy in.

Climbing in next to James, Kendall brushed some of the taller boys' sweaty bangs away from his face. "I love you James," Kendall said placing a kiss to James' lips. The brunettes' eyes widened slightly in shock before he replied, "I love you too Kendall." Wrapping an arm around James' waist, the blonde pulled the taller boy close, resting his head against James' as the pair drifted to sleep.


End file.
